


Beach Holiday

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: Flashfic idea: sherlolly and warstan on a beautiful warm sunny beach somewhere and John, Molly and Mary are trying to talk Sherlock into not loathing it lol





	Beach Holiday

"My skin is sensitive. I'm prone to sunburn."

Mary held up the tube of sunscreen and waggled it. "Got you covered." Her eyes crinkled as she added with a grin, "Literally."

"The sun hurts my eyes."

John tossed a pair of Ray-Bans at Sherlock and gestured to the umbrella he and Mary had set up. "Got plenty of shade for you, Vampirella."

Sherlock shot him a confused look while John and his wife tittered like idiots, then tried one last ditch effort. "I forgot my swim trunks."

Just then Molly came sauntering up, unselfconsciously  _au naturel_. "Hi all, why haven't the rest of you stripped down yet? Sheesh, I know we're the first ones here but I thought the whole point of coming to Praia do Homem Nu was nude sunbathing?"

Mary and John watched with barely suppressed giggles as Sherlock stripped down to nothing in record time.


End file.
